La vie c'est pas un conte de fée
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Hobrien] Hoechlin est tombé amoureux, mais il a eut la mauvaise idée de le dire à Dylan. Ça pourrait gâcher leur amitié, et ça ça le rend plutôt triste.


**Titre : **La vie c'est pas un conte de fée

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, Dylan et Hoechlin encore moins.

**Genre :** drabble

**Couple :** Dylan/Hoechlin

**Prompt : **Vous n'auriez pas des biscottes au saumon ?

* * *

Tyler Hoechlin était tombé amoureux de Dylan, sans s'en rendre compte, puis ensuite sans l'admettre, et enfin sans l'accepter. Passé ces trois étapes, les choses n'en devenaient pas moins compliquées. Il avait bien sûr décidé de ne le dire à personne, et surtout pas au principal concerné. D'autant plus qu'il avait une petite amie, et que tout se passait bien entre eux. Au lit en tout cas, c'était parfait. Pour l'image aussi, ils étaient beaux sur les photos. Pour le reste… Il n'était pas sûr que même elle soit réellement amoureuse de lui. Elle le trouvait beau, sexy, comme la majorité des filles, elle était fier d'être vu à son bras, de partager son lit, mais ensuite…

L'amour était une idée très surfaite dans le milieu du show-biz de toute façon. On croyait être amoureux, on s'offrait des parties de jambes en l'air, puis finalement on allait voir ailleurs.

Pourtant cette fois-ci c'était différent. Son cœur battait plus vite en présence de Dylan, il avait du mal à le lâcher des yeux, et quand il croisait ceux de Dylan il avait des papillons dans l'estomac. Il suffisait qu'ils soient proches pour que Tyler en ait des picotements sur les bras. Quand Dylan le touchait, posait sa main sur son épaule ou autre, il avait des feu d'artifices dans la tête et avait du mal à rester concentré sur ce qu'il disait. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un. Et il s'agissait d'un garçon.

Les fans du Sterek en aurait sans doute fait pipi dans leur culotte si elles savaient ça, mais pour lui ce n'était pas évident. On peut rire et s'attacher à un faux couple, mais quand cela nous touchait nous, c'était autre chose. S'admettre peut-être - sans doute - homosexuel, c'était une autre paire de manche que de dire _« c'est vrai que Derek et Stiles sont mignons ensemble ». _

Mais il avait fini par l'accepter, après tout pouvait-il faire autrement alors que Dylan le rendait tout simplement dingue ?

Comme lui et Dylan étaient amis, il pensait que ça suffirait, qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de lui dire. Après tout ils étaient supers proches, et formaient un bon trio avec l'autre Tyler. Il ne pensait pas qu'il en voudrait plus et qu'il pourrait se contenter de ça. Sauf que par moment il se sentait tiraillé par ses sentiments, il avait envie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, de le prendre dans ses bras, et – surtout quand Dylan avait son sourire en coin terriblement craquant – de l'embrasser.

La copine d'Hoechlin ne remarquait pas le changement et pourtant il avait toujours une bonne excuse pour la voir de moins en moins, ou alors pour ne plus la toucher. Parce qu'il n'en avait plus envie tout simplement, parce que quand il la déshabillait elle, il le voyait lui. Et cela devenait chaque jour plus difficile de voir Dylan sans même pouvoir le serrer contre lui. Sans même pouvoir lui dire _« je t'aime »._

Bientôt être juste son ami ne suffisait plus. Et l'idée stupide et complètement folle naissait petit à petit dans le cerveau de Hoechlin de tout simplement tout lui avouer.

Bien sûr une petite voix lui disait _« non mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée et ceci pour tout un tas de raison »_, mais son cœur écoutait de moins en moins.

Après tout il existait des tas de vidéos, de fics et de fanart sur eux, où ils étaient un couple très heureux, alors pourquoi cela ne fonctionnerait-il pas dans la réalité ? Dylan ne paraissait pas le repousser, et le Sterek l'amusait tout autant que lui.  
Hoechlin se surpris à rêver que c'était possible.

Oubliant complètement qu'il n'était pas tout à fait célibataire, il commença à imaginer un million de façon de l'annoncer à Dylan. Passant du simple _« je t'aime »_ entre deux tournages à la scène ultra romantique au bord de mer durant le soleil couchant.

Finalement l'occasion se présenta lors d'un dîner organisé pour Noël. Dylan, pour s'amuser, avait trouvé un faux museau de loups et des petites oreilles qu'il avait accroché à ses cheveux avec un bonnet de noël. Il était le loup de noël le plus adorable, et l'invité le plus mignon de toute la soirée. Et surtout il était constamment câliné par toutes les filles de l'assemblé, et mêmes les mecs voulaient une photo avec lui. Tyler Hoechlin ne paraissait donc pas suspect à toujours lui triturer les oreilles de loup pour le taquiner. Dylan n'arrêtait pas de lui sourire, et tous les deux s'éclataient vraiment, plus proche encore que d'habitude. Et puis le serveur passait et Dylan lui demandait de la nourriture improbable comme des petits pains à la tortue, ou du pâté de loup garou, ce qui amusait tout le monde mais surtout Hoechlin.

Alors à un moment, après avoir un peu bu, alors qu'il était bras dessus bras dessous avec Dylan, qu'ils étaient proches et mort de rire, c'était sortit, il lui avait dit _« je t'aime Dylan »,_ et la réponse n'avait pas été satisfaisante _« moi aussi je t'adore »._ Il l'avait prit comme un signe d'amitié, il était encore temps de faire demi tour, mais Tyler avait insisté :

- Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis amoureux de toi.

Silence. Dylan l'a regardé, l'a observé, il s'attendait à ce qu'Hoechlin se mette à rire et à dire qu'il s'agissait là d'une blague, très mauvaise, mais d'une blague quand même.

Mais ce n'était pas une blague.

Le silence a été interrompu par le serveur qui vient leur demander si ces messieurs désirent quelque chose. Hoechlin a envie de répondre une corde, Dylan beaucoup plus pro a demandé :

- Vous n'auriez pas des biscottes au saumon ?

Et c'était tellement sérieux et tellement froid, que Tyler comprit qu'il avait vraiment fait une erreur, qu'il aurait dût se contenter de l'amitié de Dylan, et ne pas en demander plus. Car il en voulait trop, beaucoup trop.

Pour le reste de la soirée Dylan est allé se marrer avec les autres, et Hoechlin est resté un peu seul. Ils ne se sont plus rien dit depuis que Tyler a avoué ses sentiments à Dylan, peut-être qu'ils ne se diront plus jamais rien, sauf pour s'échanger la réplique devant les caméras.

Du coup Tyler se sent vraiment triste, il ne voulait pas perdre Dylan, surtout pas. Il aurait dût écouter la voix de sa raison, et simplement se contenter de son amitié, et tant pis s'il ne pouvait pas le serrer dans ses bras, ni l'embrasser.

Hoechlin est rentré tout seul après ça, il n'a même pas appelé sa petite amie, il voulait juste ne voir personne. Il aurait bien aimé se saouler, mais ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée, alors à la place il a prit une bonne douche et s'est couché.

Premier chagrin d'amour, ça ne semblait pas si grave, presque pathétique, et pourtant c'était vraiment douloureux. C'est peut-être pour ça que dans ce monde on ne s'aimait pas, ou assez peu, pour s'empêcher de souffrir, pour se contenter de passer un bon moment avec une personne sans trop s'attacher, au cas où.

C'était bizarre aussi de se voir refuser, d'habitude s'il avait dit à une fille qu'il était amoureux d'elle, elle serait tombée dans ses bras, rien que pour son physique – et il n'en avait jamais abusé – mais cette fois-ci cela n'avait pas suffit. Evidemment. Et de toute façon cela aurait été encore plus triste que Dylan accepte simplement pour le cul.

Et puis quelqu'un a sonné à la porte. Hoechlin qui commençait à s'endormir a râlé mais est allé ouvrir. C'était Dylan, il lui souriait.

- Hey, tu es partit vite de la fête ! Dit-il

Tyler a haussé les épaules, il n'avait pas envie de rester alors que Dylan l'ignorait.

- J'espère que c'est pas de ma faute. C'est que ce que tu m'as dit ça m'a un peu chamboulé tu vois ? J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir une déclaration d'amour durant le repas de Noël alors que j'étais un peu bourré, que je ressemblais à un espèce de loup en carton, et qu'on se marrait bien. Surtout je ne m'attendais pas à ce que toi tu me dises que tu m'aimes.

Hoechlin se passa une main sur le front :

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit de te dire ça…

- Non aucun problème. Sourit Dylan. On reste amis n'est ce pas ? Du moins j'espère.

Tyler s'est senti à la fois soulagé, et malheureux. Mais il a sourit :

- Oui… Amis.

- Super ! Ca me rassure. S'exclama Dylan. Je voulais être sûr de ça avant d'aller me coucher.

Tyler hocha la tête :

- D'accord. Tu veux rester ?

Dylan acquiesca :

- Okay, bonne idée, je suis trop crevé. Je vais squatter ton canapé.

Hoechlin ouvrit la porte en grand pour laisser Dylan entrer dans son appartement. Ils son allés s'asseoir tous les deux sur le canapé, et on commencé à discuter, Dylan était à nouveau très naturel. Hoechlin un peu moins. Dylan était même tellement enthousiaste qu'il semblait moins crevé qu'il l'a dit. Inversement Tyler l'était beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il finit par couper son ami dans son babillage :

- Désolé je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Dylan.

- Bonne nuit Tyler.

Et ils se séparèrent là, dans le salon. Dylan restant sur le canapé, Tyler allant se coucher dans sa chambre. Car leur relation s'arrête là. A cette frontière. L'amitié n'est pas suffisante pour Hoechlin, mais il s'en contenterait. Parce que plus que tout il a peur de perdre l'estime de Dylan.

Les jours d'après, Dylan se montre très enthousiaste envers lui, comme s'il ne lui avait rien dit, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Hoechlin ne sait pas comment le prendre, ça lui fait à la fois de la peine de voir que tout est comme avant, et en même temps cela le rassure parce qu'ils auraient pu ne plus se causer du tout. Ses rapports avec sa petite amie sont tellement rares dorénavant qu'il se demande quand elle lui dira que ça ne lui suffit plus et qu'elle préfère casser. C'est peut-être à lui de le faire après tout.

- Tyler tu vas bien ? Tu sembles un peu déprimé ces derniers temps ? Lui demande Holland sympathiquement.

Il lui sourit :

- Oui tout va bien.

Mais ce n'est pas vrai, c'est comme si quelque chose s'était brisé en lui depuis que Dylan l'a repoussé. Il aurait tellement voulu que son amour soit réciproque, il aurait tellement voulu… Un conte de fée, quelque chose qui n'existe que dans les livres, les films, quelque chose qui aurait bien marché dans le scénario de Teen Wolf, mais pas dans la réalité.

Et puis Dylan sait mais au lieu de ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs, il le colle beaucoup, il passe plus souvent son bras autour de son épaule, devant les caméras il se gêne pas pour venir le décoiffer ou embrasser sa joue _« ça fait plaisir aux fans »_ s'excuse-t-il, mais Hoechlin se sent simplement plus triste.

Il a cassé avec sa petite amie, il ne pouvait simplement plus lui mentir, faire comme si. Il n'avait plus envie de la voir, ni de coucher avec, ni rien, et c'était plus facile de simplement arrêté de sortir avec elle. Elle n'a pas pleuré, ni rien, elle a dit « tant pis », et puis c'est tout. Ils ne s'aimaient pas, ça n'allait nulle part, c'était juste pour le fun, alors oui _« tant pis »._ Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'allait pas retrouver une autre petite amie facilement, simplement il n'en a aucune envie. Il voudrait dire à Dylan d'arrêter de poser sa main sur son genou comme ça quand il se marre, mais devant les caméras il se contente de sourire.

Il aimerait lui faire comprendre que cela le blesse encore plus, _« arrête de me garder pour toi, arrête de m'attacher à toi, arrête de me rendre amoureux de toi »_. Il voudrait l'oublier et là Dylan lui sourit et il sait que c'est impossible de passer à autre chose.

Néanmoins, Hoechlin fini par craquer, et un jour il demande à Dylan d'arrêter d'être si proche de lui.

- Mais on est ami

- Justement ! Répond Tyler. On est ami, alors arrête d'agir comme ça, arrête d'être aussi proche de moi s'il te plaît !

Il se sent exaspéré et fatigué, son ton est plus tranchant qu'il ne le voudrait. Dylan semble triste, il ne voulait pas le rendre triste, mais il ne sait pas comment lui faire comprendre que son comportement est blessant. C'est comme lui montrer un verre d'eau glacée alors qu'il meurt de soif et ne pas lui donner.

Toutefois Dylan a compris le message, il est moins proche, il le laisse tranquille, ils sont toujours amis, mais ils sont distants. C'est douloureux, ça fait mal, mais c'est sans doute la meilleure chose à faire.

Tyler Hoechlin petit à petit réussi à se défaire de l'emprise de Dylan, son amour est toujours présent, mais il s'endort tout doucement, cela lui laisse une chance de peut-être retomber amoureux ou au moins de passer à autre chose. Peut-être qu'il pourrait flirter à nouveau avec des filles – il ne se voit vraiment pas avec un autre mec que Dylan. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il fait. Il drague gentiment une des techniciennes. C'est sympa. Ca n'ira sans doute pas plus loin, mais il a l'impression de revivre.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Dylan se montre alors aussi froid avec lui tout à coup, il lui parle à peine soudainement, ou juste pour s'engueuler avec lui. Il ne comprend pas, il en a marre de ses sautes d'humeur, où est passé le type tout délirant qui racontait toujours un truc amusant ? Où est passé le gars gentil qui avait toujours une idée stupide en tête ? Pourquoi est ce que Dylan était soudainement devenu si… Con ?

Pourtant Hoechlin voyait bien qu'il ne réagissait comme cela qu'avec lui, avec les autres, il était toujours le même Dylan, celui dont il était tombé amoureux, ce mec terriblement séduisant, mignon, pleins d'humour. Cela le rassurait d'une certaine façon de voir que le Dylan qu'il connaissait était toujours là. Sauf avec lui.

Aujourd'hui la jolie technicienne – Sabrina de son prénom – est venue l'inviter pour boire un verre. Holland et Crystal étaient là et l'ont taquiné avec ça, Tyler Posey lui a tapé sur l'épaule avec affection, seul Dylan a croisé les bras et roulé des yeux :

- Encore une minette qui tombe dans tes bras, félicitation. Lui a-t-il lancé sur un ton vraiment froid.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? A demandé Hoechlin.

- J'ai aucun problème moi, c'est toi qui a un problème !

Ils allaient très certainement s'engueuler mais Tyler Posey a tiré Dylan par la manche pour l'emmener ailleurs et le calmer. Hoechlin n'y comprenait vraiment rien mais tant pis, il est sorti avec Sabrina, ils ont bu un verre, ce n'est pas allé plus loin. Elle a essayé de l'emmener chez elle, mais il lui a expliqué qu'il était désolé, mais qu'il n'était pas intéressé et surtout qu'il voulait prendre son temps.

Il n'a pas précisé qu'il était toujours amoureux de Dylan, malgré tout.

Tyler Hoechlin a oublié son sac au studio, et comme c'est sur le chemin pour rentrer chez lui, il a décidé de s'y arrêter. Il ne s'attendait pas à croiser Dylan, assis dans un coin, l'air triste.

Il hésite à aller lui parler, mais finalement s'approche de lui :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Dylan hausse les épaules.

- Tu n'es pas avec Suzy ?

- Elle s'appelle Sabrina, et non.

- Okay.

Tyler hésite, puis finit par s'asseoir à côté de lui :

- Je suis venu chercher mon sac, je l'ai oublié. Explique-t-il.

- Je vois, elle t'attend dans la voiture ? Tu devrais y aller.

- Non personne ne m'attend. Elle aurait bien voulu, mais je n'ai pas accepté.

Enfin Dylan tourne la tête vers lui et le regarde, de ses beaux yeux marron tirant sur le doré chocolat.

- Tu as refusé d'être avec elle ?

- Oui.

Il ne le quitte pas des yeux, et Hoechlin se demande c'était quand la dernière fois qu'il l'a regardé aussi franchement. Sans colère.

- Pourquoi ? Lui demande Dylan.

- Parce que je n'étais pas vraiment intéressé. Soupire Tyler.

Dylan semble un peu moins triste, mais il détourne les yeux. Dommage.

- C'est… Parce que tu es amoureux de moi ? interroge Dylan dans un murmure.

Hoechlin est surpris, ils n'ont plus jamais abordé le sujet, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu lieu, comme si Hoechlin n'avait jamais avoué ses sentiments.

Honnêtement il répond :

- Oui.

Dylan repli ses genoux et pose son front dessus.

- Je suis désolé, je me suis mal comporté avec toi. Dit-il.

- Ca c'est clair, sourit Tyler.

Dylan l'a mérité alors il ne fait pas de remarque.

- C'était un peu perturbant que tu sois amoureux de moi…

- C'était un peu perturbant pour moi aussi, explique Tyler.

Dylan relève les yeux vers lui :

- Comment c'est arrivé ?

- J'en sais rien, crois moi. Un jour c'est simplement devenu évident que je ressentais plus que de l'amitié pour toi.

Dylan hoche la tête :

- Alors pourquoi flirter avec cette fille ?

- Pour essayer de t'oublier, avoue Tyler. C'est compliqué de t'aimer sans rien en retour, tu sais.

- Mouais… Ronchonne Dylan.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive à toi ces derniers temps ?

- C'est toi qui m'énerve. Tu dis que tu es amoureux de moi mais dès que l'occasion se présente tu flirtes avec n'importe qui.

- Sabrina est une fille super chouette, et pas n'importe qui. Et je t'ai expliqué mes raisons. Et puis même Dylan, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

Dylan fronce les sourcils :

- J'en sais rien mais ça m'énerve !

- Ca ne te regarde, pas je flirte et je sors avec qui je veux !

- Non justement !

Tyler soupire :

- Laisse tomber, tu agis vraiment comme un con en ce moment.

Et il commence à se lever, après tout il s'en fout, il va juste aller chercher son sac et laisser Dylan râler tout seul. Mais la main de Dylan l'attrape pour qu'il reste assit :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin bordel ? S'énerve Tyler pour de bon.

- J'en sais rien, hurle Dylan.

Mais avant que Tyler essaie de se relever et de partir à nouveau, avant qu'il lui lance avec colère de le laisser tranquille ou de lui reposer des questions, Dylan a posé sa bouche sur la sienne. Hoechlin voudrait s'échapper, le traiter de connard, mais Dylan a plus de poigne qu'il ne le pensait, il ne le laisse pas s'enfuir.

Et merde, il est entrain d'embrasser Dylan après tout, il en rêve depuis des mois, alors…

Ils s'embrassent longtemps, incapable de se détacher l'un de l'autre. Dylan comprend enfin mieux ce qui le perturbait depuis quelque temps, ce qui lui faisait mal, ce qui le dérangeait et le rendait dingue. Hoechlin profite simplement de ce moment un peu fou.

Quand ils se séparent, ni l'un ni l'autre n'a envie que la réalité reprenne ses droits. Dylan parle le premier :

- Tu sais je suis amoureux de toi, moi aussi, c'est ça que j'ai eu envie de te répondre quand tu me l'as dit, je crois. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je t'aime quoi mais que j'avais simplement du mal à l'admettre ou à le comprendre, ou je ne sais pas.

Tyler lui sourit et lui vole un autre baiser avant de se lever :

- Je vais chercher mon sac, tu passes à la maison ?

Dylan hoche la tête lentement. Avant de le suivre et de prendre sa main :

- Ton canapé est loin d'être confortable, commente-t-il presque timidement.

Hoechlin se tourne vers lui avec un sourire en coin mais n'ajoute rien, tous les deux ont très bien compris que personne ne dormira dans le canapé cette nuit là.

Et aucun des deux n'a vraiment dormi cette nuit là d'ailleurs. Ils ont surtout beaucoup parlé entre deux baisers, sans vraiment aller plus loin. Ils avaient juste des tas de choses à se dire, rattraper le temps perdu, ou simplement discuter de tout et de rien. Brisant cette drôle de frontière qui s'était installé entre eux. Ils étaient ensemble maintenant, ils s'aimaient tous les deux, ils ne savaient pas jusqu'où ça irait, mais ils espéraient tous les deux que ça irait loin et que ça durerait longtemps.

La vie pouvait parfois avoir des allures de contes de fée, sauf qu'en vrai c'était encore mieux !

Fin.

L'autatrice : à la base… Je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient ensemble, mais je suis trop faible. J'ai trop envie qu'ils soient ensemble en fait, trop trop trop.  
J'ai demandé ça au père noël…


End file.
